The Answer
by Zohh
Summary: They were confused, and neither of them knew the right answer. [Rated T for extra extra safety] Really, it's complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is a bit new to me, considering I mostly only write Avatar fan fiction, but here goes!

(Characters still in 8th) _Editing time! Yay!_

--

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this?**

* * *

For probably the first time in her life, Moze didn't know the answer. She was dating Faymen, and the thing with Ned was only to get Missy away from him. Yes. There's nothing wrong.

"Hey, Moze, wanna watch a movie with Cookie and I tonight?" Ned asked, one Friday morning.

"That depends on the movie, because I'm not watching some horror film." Moze said.

"Well, what about Sci-Fi?" Cookie asked.

"You know I don't like Sci-Fi." Moze sighed.

Ned thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, we'll make a deal. If we watch a Sci-Fi/ horror movie tonight, we'll watch whatever movie you want next Friday."

"Okay, fine. You guys get to watch _Pride and Prejudice_!" Moze smiled.

Cookie and Ned flinched at the thought of having to watch some romance movie.

"Yeah, well we're watching _Alien Vs. Predator _tonight!" Cookie huffed.

Moze shuddered, but nodded her head as the bell ring.

"Well, we should probably get to class." Moze said.

"Health." Ned sighed. He still didn't enjoy the class very much.

--

"Okay class! Today we're going to talk about Cigarettes, and why you shouldn't smoke." Mr. Monroe said, clapping his hands. "Now, to start off, I thought we could make slogans about why smoking is bad. There's paper and markers over on the counter."

"This shouldn't be to hard." Ned said, getting paper and markers.

"Okay. . . I've got it; Why smoke when you can just stand in front of a moving car? Either way, it will still hurt." Moze said, proudly.

"That sounds painful." Cookie said. "How about; Smoking? You must be Joking?"

Moze rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what about; Start Smoking, Start Croaking." Ned smiled his usual goofy smile.

"Better than Cookie's." Moze laughed.

"Hey! I worked long and hard on mine!" Cookie mockingly snapped.

"Yeah, for like 30 seconds." Moze stated.

"What about yours? You came up with it right away." Ned pointed out.

"Guys, calm down, it's just a silly slogan for health class. If you're going to act so immature, then I guess I won't watch movies with you anymore."

"Hold on, speaking of movies, how come you and Faymen aren't doing anything tonight?" Cookie asked.

Oh, h-he's visiting h-his grandmother. She's apparently very sick." Moze stuttered. She was still uneasy about Faymen and Ned.

Cookie nodded, and continued on his work.

--

It was lunch time, and the lunch lady had gone a bit over board this time.

"Yellow Meal?" Ned gagged as he read the sign in the cafeteria.

"Corn, Mash Potatoes, and Chicken Nuggets. Yup, it's all yellow." Cookie said.

"Well, at least you'll be able to get your fortune told." Moze said, as she got in the lunch line.

"Hmm. . . I see a new love in your corn. But don't you already got a boyfriend?" The lunch lady said, sifting the spoon through the yellow.

Moze blushed feverishly, and nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but her and Faymen were a bit rocky ever since Ned asked her to be his fake girlfriend.

"Why hello Ned! Let's see what your corn says today. . . Ahh, I see love in yours too."

Ned looked at her, highly confused.

"Moze had the same thing." She said, reading the look on his face.

Ned nodded slowly, and looked over at Moze sitting at the lunch table with Coconut Head and Cookie. He wondered what his corn meant, and whether it had any connection to Moze, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had more important things to think about- well, not really more important, but more interesting.

--

The rest of the afternoon went on as usual. Well, for the most part.

"Evelyn, for the 10th time, I will not go out with you tonight! I already have plans!" Cookie yelled.

"Oh yes you will!" She shouted back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Aha! So you will go on a date with me tonight." Evelyn exclaimed in success.

"Noooo!" Cookie moaned, falling on all fours to the floor.

"Cookie what's wrong?" Ned asked his friend, as they were on the bus.

"I have to go on a date with Evelyn!" He cried.

Ned and Moze laughed as they sat together in the seat across from him.

"Looks like you won't be watching the movie with us tonight."

"My life is ruined!" Cookie sulked, burring his head into his hands.

--

"I feel bad for Cookie. _Alien Vs. Predator_ is his favorite movie." Ned laughed, as he and Moze were sitting on the couch in his living room.

"Remind me why I'm watching this movie?" Moze asked, in a complaining sort of tone.

"Because you're also making Cookie and I watch _Pride and Prejudice._" Ned sighed.

Moze smiled and said, "Oh you are just going to love it!"

"Yes, well, we're watching scary aliens tonight."

Moze sighed, as Ned started up the movie.

For a horror Sci-Fi movie, there was quite a lot of blushing going on, mostly on Ned's part. During the really creepy and gory parts, Moze buried her face in Ned's shoulder. It was like those fabric freshener commercials, where the person keeps their face up to the clothing or towel, just to smell it.

Well, even if Moze was just cuddling up to him because she was scarred, Ned had to admit that he enjoyed it.

He wasn't the only one. Moze kind of like leaning her head on Ned's shoulder, even if she was only doing it as to not watch what was going on in the movie. It was comforting, to have your best friend there during a scary and creepy movie.

Towards the ending of the movie, Ned noticed that Moze's head didn't lift up as it usually did after gory parts. He looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep. Ned contemplated on whether or not he should turn the movie off and let her sleep. He decided to only turn down the volume, since at least she didn't have to watch all of it.

"Ned, it's already 10:30, is the movie over yet?" Mrs. Bigby asked, walking into the living room.

"Shhhh." Ned whispered, pointing to Moze.

Mrs. Bigby smiled, and quietly walked off.

It was about 11:15 when the movie ended, and Ned had to wake Moze up.

"Moze. Moze, wake up." Ned whispered, gently shaking her.

"Scary alien!" A sleepy Moze exclaimed, slowly lifting her head up.

"No, you fell asleep about 45 minutes ago. The movie's over" Ned said, chuckling.

Moze regained herself, and sat up. She blushed heavily when she realized that she had fallen asleep on Ned, but pushed it aside.

"W-well, I guess I should probably go h-home." She said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Let me go tell my mom that I'm walking you home." Ned said, going up to his parents' room.

Moze got up from the couch, and thought about what Faymen would do if he found out what happened. She shivered, and got her jacket on. They were only friends, but still thought best if Faymen didn't know.

"Okay, let's go." Ned said, as he met up with Moze by the front door.

Moze lived on the street next to Ned's, and Cookie lived on the street that was on the other side of Ned's. When they were younger, they would all go to the park that was right in the middle of their neighborhood.

Ned and Moze walked in silence, apart from the crickets and the other nocturnal animals. They walked past the park, the empty swings swaying in the soft wind, and then down the road to Moze's house.

"So, I'll se you on Monday, I guess." Ned said quietly, and they reached her house.

"Yeah."

It was a bit awkward for them, like a first date or something of the sort. That's what it felt like, since Cookie was stuck with Evelyn and it was just the two of them.

A small part of Ned wanted him to kiss Moze, or at least hug her, but all he did was wave as she walked inside of her house.

Apparently Ned didn't know the answer, either.

* * *

Wow, that was quite long. I would very much appreciate if I could get some reviews, so I know whether or not this story is good. Criticism would be good too, since this is my first fan fiction that is not about a bald monk with a blue arrow on his forehead. :-D

_Ahh, much better! Don't you just love edits? I'll try and edit at least two chapters tomorrow, I want to get this done quickly so I can work on the leuqes. _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't really have any avid readers yet, but here's Chapter 2!

--

**Disclaimer: Seriously.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, around 11:00, and Moze was still in bed. She wasn't asleep, but she was just laying there, thinking. Contemplating on what had happened that previous night, and pondering what her feelings are for Ned.

"If only this were as easy as math class." Moze sighed, as she of out of bed.

"What movie did the three of you watch last night?" Mrs. Mosely asked her daughter as she was sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, er, Ned and I watched _Alien Vs. Predator_." She said slowly.

"And Mrs. Bigby was okay with that?" Her mother asked, worriedly

"Yeah, I mean its only PG-13." Moze shrugged.

Mrs. Mosely nodded, then asked, "Wait, where was Simon?"

Moze couldn't help herself, and burst out in a fir of laughter. "He got stuck going on a 'date' with some crazy girl that's in love with him."

"Oh dear. That sounds terrible."

Moze nodded, still laughing a bit, as her mother handed her a bowl of cereal.

"So, it was only you and Ned last night?" Her mother asked.

"Erm, yeah." Moze said, blushing ever so slightly.

"What did Faymen think of it?"

"God, Mom's asking so many questions!" Moze thought to herself.

"Well. . ."

Moze sighed, "He doesn't know. But I don't think he'll care that much."

"But isn't he the 'jealous type'? You remember that time when Ned asked you to be his fake girlfriend." Her mother reminded her.

"Mom!"

"Alright. . ."

--

"So, Cookie, how did the 'date' go?" Ned asked, holding back fits of laughter. The two of them were at Cookie's house, playing video games.

"Horrible. She wouldn't stop talking, and she complained about everything!" He huffed. "Did you and Moze still watch the movie?"

"Oh, yeah." Ned said, blushing a little.

"Oooh, did she like it?" Cookie asked eagerly.

"Well, she kind of, fell asleep towards the end." Ned said, still blushing a bit.

"Yeah, your couch is pretty darn comfortable." Cookie nodded. "Aw man, the alien killed me!"

"Oh, she didn't fall asleep on the _couch_" Ned muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say?" Cookie asked, looking up from the game.

"Nothing. . . Nothing. . ."

"You know, why couldn't Evelyn make me go on a date with her next Friday? Then I could have missed watching that silly romance movie." Cookie complained.

"I bet Lisa Zemo likes that movie." Ned smiled.

"Maybe I should invite her!" Cookie exclaimed happily.

"Just be careful when you do it, because Evelyn might think you're inviting her. I do NOT want _her_ in my house!" Ned said distinctively.

"Believe me, one 'date' is enough with Evelyn."

--

Moze sighed as she was doing her math homework. It's not that it was hard, or anything, she was just thinking about another problem. One that had no answer. Moze felt like she was in a _Grey's Anatomy_ episode. She already has a boyfriend, but she thinks she might like someone else too. Moze doesn't fully know how George feels, considering she's not married or actually in love, but she had a pretty good idea. But it's not like she can just change schools, she had to deal with it. All of this made her head hurt, her stomach hurt, everything. For only being in 8th grade, it was all quite a lot. Moze shook her head, to stop thinking about it, and continued with her homework.

"Okay, area of a composite figure. . . Rectangle, half circle, triangle, and another rectangle." Moze thought to herself as she was doing the math problem.

She had a bit of trouble doing the work, for her thoughts kept drifting off.

"No! I can't keep doing this! I'm going out with Faymen, plus it's too predictable to fall for your best friend." Moze put down her homework, and sat on her bed. She was fighting a battle with herself, and so far was losing. She needed to talk to someone about this, someone who would understand her problem.

"George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens." She laughed to herself.

But seriously, Moze was unsure of what to do. She contemplated on asking her mom, but that would seem a bit awkward. Besides, her mother knows Ned too well. With Suzie gone, Moze didn't really have any good 'girl' friends to talk to.

"If only the guide had anything about liking two people at the same time." She sighed.

At first Moze thought she had gotten over Ned, realizing that it was all just in her head, but now it's not. Now it's in her heart too, slowly taking over Faymen's spot.

Moze needed help finding the correct answer.

* * *

I'm trying to also make this bit more humorous, like the show. So far, I'm not doing too well with it. I'll try harder._ Please, review. :-D_


	3. Chapter 3

I have too much time on my hands. Here's Chapter 3.

**--**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

"Jennifer, wake up!" Mrs. Mosely called for her daughter.

"That's okay mom, I've been up for about an hour now." Moze said, rather flatly.

"What have you been doing for an hour? It usually only takes you 30 minutes to get ready." Her mother said.

"Oh, just thinking." Moze told her mother, while putting her books in her backpack.

"You've been doing quite a lot of that lately. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Mosely asked, ever so motherly.

"Er, no. Everything's. . . fine." Moze lied.

"Are you sure, because you know we can always talk." Moze's mother gave her the look, the one all mom's use when their children aren't telling them something.

"I know, but I think I'm good for now."

"Alright, have fun in school."

"Bye." Moze waved to her mom as she set off to the bus stop.

--

Moze had already been standing at the bus stop for a minute, she was always the first one there, when Ned came around the corner to the stop. Moze felt different today. She thought differently, especially as Ned came walking down. She was looking at him differently than she usually did. Everything was just, different.

"What are you looking?" Ned asked. "Do I have something on my face? Is there something stuck in my teeth? Oh no, it must be from last night, when my mom made me eat spinach!" Ned panicked.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong, there's nothing on you." Moze regained herself, as a slight blush crept upon her face.

"Stupid spinach!" Ned muttered to himself.

Moze just rolled her eyes. Ned could act so weird and immature sometimes.

The two of them were just standing there, kind of awkwardly.

"So, where's Cookie?" Moze asked, breaking their silence.

"He had to go to school early. He wants to ask Lisa to our movie night this Friday." Ned replied.

"Yeah, Lisa told me that _Pride and Prejudice_ is one of her favorite movies."

Ned nodded, as the bus came up to the stop.

A lot of the seats were already filled, so Moze and Ned sat in the back. Moze shivered as the thought of what happened on the last day of school came to her. She hadn't really thought about the kiss since she started going out with Faymen. The two of them usually sat a bit closer, but now that Moze was sitting in the very spot where she and Ned kissed. . . It hadn't meant anything to them, or so they told each other.

"No, it didn't. I'm just reading too much into this." Moze thought. But lately, she has been thinking differently. Moze desperately needed to talk to someone about all of this, someone that she knows will definitely keep it as a secret. But who?

"Moze?" Ned asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Wha- Oh, yeah?"

"You can get off the bus now." Ned gestured for her to get up.

"Oh, right." Moze sighed, and figured that she would just have to tell her mom. However, she thought that she might be able to ask someone first, just to get their opinion.

--

"So, Lisa, how's it going?" Cookie asked, smoothly as he walked up to Lisa's locker.

"It's going good, how are you Simon?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm good, too. Actually, I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie with Ned, Moze and I on Friday." Cookie said, using his normal tone.

"Sure, but what movie?"

"Let's see, Moze picked it this time. . . I think it's called _Pride and Prejudice_." Cookie responded.

"I would love too, but I'm not sure if I can." Lisa said a little disappointingly.

"Oh. Okay." Cookie's face fell.

"I'd have to check my schedule, and ask my mom first. I'll get back to you tomorrow." Lisa smiled.

"Alright." Cookies shrugged. Hey, at least she didn't say no.

The bell rang, as Cookie headed off to study hall.

--

Moze was a little nervous. Sure, she was friends with Lisa, but she didn't know whether or not the question she had to ask was something that you could ask anyone, or only your best friend. But, Moze was desperate, and she knew that she could trust Lisa.

"Lisa, can I ask you something?" Moze asked nervously during study hall.

"Um, sure." Lisa was a bit taken aback by Moze's nervousness.

Moze sighed, but continued on. "Do you, er, think it's possible for somebody to, erm, _like_ two people at the same time?"

"You've been watching _Grey's Anatomy_, haven't you?" Lisa asked, chuckling.

"Uh. . . Yeah." Moze lied. Well, not exactly. _does_ watch _Grey's Anatomy_, but that's not why she was asking.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I guess it's possible, depending on how well you know the two people." She said.

In Moze's case, she knew both of the people pretty well.

"Well, let's say for instance, like in the show, you're already with someone, but you like another person too." Moze was eager for answers.

"In my opinion, you really just have to go with your heart. I know that's what most people say, but it's true." Lisa said. "Actually, I'm kind of in that same position as George. Half of the 8th grade boys want to be my boyfriend, so I use a schedule to let them all do something with me. But in truth, I don't _like_ any of them. I just don't have the heart to tell them."

Moze smiled. She didn't really get the answer she was looking for, but she figured she could now help Lisa with her problems.

"I think you should just drop the schedule, and have some time to spend with your friends, and not just silly boys who want to carry your books." Moze told her.

"That's a good idea, because then I could actually go out with Simon." Lisa said, going red.

"Aha! I knew she liked him." Moze said to herself.

"Now you just have to tell them all." Moze said out loud.

"That's something I'm not very good at."

"You're going to have to do it someday."

"I know. But, can _I _ask you a question?" Lisa asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Moze said, closing her book from which she was supposed to be studying.

"What's with the whole 'liking two people' question? It's very unlike you, I mean, you are going out with Faymen." Lisa looked Moze in the eye.

"Oh, nothing, really. I've just been watching too much television." Moze lied. She smiled uneasily, knowing that Lisa could probably tell that she was lying.

"Okay. . ." Lisa nodded, and walked off to talk to Ned and Coconut Head.

"God, why does this have to be so hard?" Moze complained, hitting her head down on the table.

--

Ned had been trying his best to stay calm, especially around Moze. Faymen was still visiting his grandmother, which could give Ned plenty of time to sort things out with Moze. He not only wanted to be like all of those movie characters that always fall for their best friend, but he didn't want to ruin a perfectly good relationship between Moze and Faymen, or ruin his friendship with Moze. The hardest part of all was trying to figure out whether Moze feels the same way. Confused and unsure. She _had_ been acting weirder lately, especially around him. It was actually kind of funny how clueless Cookie was about all of this. But, Cookie had a lot on his plate too. Getting Evelyn away from him, trying to ask Lisa out, getting Evelyn away from, if only Cookies inventions worked. Then he could create a force field around him so Evelyn couldn't get within 10 feet.

Ned just hoped Faymen wasn't still mad at him for kissing Moze. He said he wasn't, but there was still that glint of anger in his eyes.

"That was actually when Moze really started acting weird." Ned thought to himself. "Right about when Spring came, and Missy was overly obsessed with me than usual."

Ned shook away the thoughts, as Mr. Sweeny was blabbering on about Photosynthesis.

". . . Now, the Sun gives plants their nutrients, but too much of it can dry them out, That's why they also need water. Every living organism needs water."

Ned always spaced off in science class, and ended up copying the notes from Moze. However, he had lately bee feeling guilty about spacing off in class, for his thoughts kept drifting off to Moze, like they just did before. Ned felt like that one girl doctor in that show his mother watches. The one that falls for her best friend who's already married.

You're the _other_ person, and being in that position is very difficult. Some people in that position are selfish, and don't care. But Ned did, and he didn't want anything to go wrong.

Ned shouldn't have spaced off again, because Mr. Sweeny had called on him.

"Ned, do you know the answer?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, and said, "No."

"Well, then you should have been paying more attention, Mr. Bigby. . ." Mr. Sweeny's voice trailed off as Ned sighed.

He didn't know any of the answers.

* * *

I hope I'm not going too slow with this. A lot of people rush into things, and I always hate it when they do. I just don't want to go too far, and end up taking too much time with things. Also, do you think I'm leaving Cookie out too much? 


	4. Chapter 4

Forget about too much time, I just have no life. Here's Chapter 4!

**--**

**You know what? I'm done with disclaimers! You all know that I don't own the freaking thing.**

* * *

Moze panicked as the bell rang. She hadn't written any notes in Science all week long, and they had a test on Monday! Like Ned, she too had spaced off. And what made Moze even more uneasy was that Faymen was back. All she really wanted to do was avoid both him and Ned. But it was a little hard considering Ned was her best friend, and Faymen was her boyfriend.

_Best friend, boyfriend._ What was the difference if they were both boys?

"Are you feeling alright Moze?" Cookie asked as they were at their lockers. "You've been acting weird ever since. . . Well to be honest, spring. But mostly since last Friday."

"Why, what happened last Friday?" Faymen asked, walking up to the two of them and putting his arm around Moze.

Moze didn't want to tell Faymen, but she figured she had to. "Oh, n-nothing, really. N-Ned and I just watched a m-movie. Th-that's all." Moze stuttered.

"Okay, if it was just a movie." Faymen shrugged. "Well, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye, Faymen." Moze said, as he kissed her on the cheek. She sighed in relief as he walked off to where his parents were picking him up.

"Hey, do you know where Ned is? I forgot to tell him that Lisa is coming over to watch the movie with us." Cookie explained.

"Um, I don't know, but we'll see him on the bus."

--

Ned was already sitting in the back of the bus when Moze and Cookie got on. He had the guide out, and was reading through it.

"There aren't enough tips!" He panicked.

"Well, what else do you need?" Cookie asked, sitting to Ned's left, with Moze on his right.

"Liking someone who is already seeing someone else." Ned thought to himself.

"You know, just general tips." He lied.

"I'm sure we'll have more next year." Moze said.

"Next year's just too long." Ned mumbled.

"Oh, Ned, before I forget, Lisa's coming over to watch the movie with us." Cookie told him.

Ned regained himself and said, "Okay, we can order pizza since there's four of us."

"And I will be sure to bring over _Pride and Prejudice_." Moze smiled, and laughed at Ned's and Cookie's disgusted faces. "Hey, I had to watch that stupid alien movie last time, so I think this seems fair."

"Yeah, but Ned told me you didn't even make it through the entire movie." Cookie pointed out.

Moze tried to glare at Cookie, but found it too hard because she was blushing.

"Okay, so 7:30." They said as they parted to their own homes.

--

When she got home, Moze went straight to her room. She first wanted to change into something a bit more comfortable than what she was wearing, but mostly wanted to have some time to think. All Moze could really think about is what Faymen would do if he found out that Moze might possibly also like Ned. It would crush him.

Moze finally decided it _would_ be best to talk to her mom about it, even if it was a bit awkward. But, maybe not all of the truth, just what she and Lisa talked about.

Perfect timing, too, because Mrs. Mosely had just gotten home from work. She was Director of Education at the local science museum.

"Hey, er, mom, could I ask you a question?" Moze asked nervously, like she was when she first asked Lisa.

"Come around, haven't you." Mrs. Mosely chuckled. "What is it?" She was now acting motherly, as she sat down on the couch.

Moze sat down next to her mother, and breathed in heavily. "Mom, do you think it possible for someone to, erm, _like_ two people at the same time? Even if you're already with somebody else?" Moze hesitated, emphasizing the word _like_, because it means differently when you're 14 than it does when you're 46.

"You've been watching _Grey's_, haven't you?" Her mother laughed.

"Mom, I'm being serious."

"I know, I'm just teasing you." Her mother said.

Moze looked at her mom, waiting for an answer.

"Well, in my opinion, it is possible. But, as cheesy as this sounds, you just have to look for the right answer in your heart." Mrs. Mosely said.

Moze sighed. Neither Lisa or her mother gave her the answer she was looking for. "Thanks." Moze said, a little let down that her even her mother didn't have the right answer.

"So let me guess, you're already going out with Faymen, but you think you might like someone else, possibly. . . Ned?" Her mother questioned.

Moze felt her face get a little hot, but still kept her head up high. "Not necessarily."

"Right. . . Anyway, shouldn't you be getting over to Ned's house with the movie?"

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10 minutes to 7:00. "Yes, I better get going. Bye mom!"

"Have fun. . ."

--

Moze shortly arrived at Ned's, for it was only a 2 minute walking distance.

"Prepare to watch the best romance movie ever!" Moze exclaimed excitedly as she walked into Ned's house.

"Cookie and I get to choose next week." Ned stated.

"Well I, and probably Lisa too, still get to choose the week after." Moze replied.

"You guys coming?" Cookie asked, as he walked up to the two of them.

"Uh, yeah." Ned and Moze replied at the time.

The two of them walked into Ned's living room, and Ned put in the DVD. He was inclined to sit on the couch next to Moze, while Cookie and Lisa sat together on the floor.

"Ned, Cookie, you guys are going to love this!" Lisa said, thrilled.

"And if not, you're still going to watch it." Moze glared at her two friends.

Both of them nodded, but Cookie mumbled about Moze not watching all of the other movie.

Lisa and Moze rolled their eyes, as it started.

All through out the movie, Moze and Lisa kept pointing out things in the movie, causing Cookie and Ned to get greatly annoyed.

"This is! Mr. Bingly's going to do it!"

"God, Mr. Darcy's so obtuse."

"Mrs. Bennet's so crazy!"

"I still can't believe Mr. Wickham did that!"

"And Lydia went off with him!"

"Elizabeth deserves better than Fitzwilliam."

"Awww, Darcy finally proposed to Elizabeth!"

Yes, that's what it was like through the entirety of the movie. Ned and Cookie felt that they would have rather stick hot pokers in their eyes. But, knowing that they could pick whatever movie they wanted for next week helped make it seem better.

As Ned watched the ending of the movie, with Moze's feet barely touching his knee, he thought that maybe trying to stay calm and normal around Moze wasn't the best thing to do. Though, then she might suspect something of him.

--

The movie ended, with Cookie and Ned putting on fake smiles for the girls.

"So, how did you guys like it?" Lisa asked eagerly.

"It wasn't . . . Too bad." Cookie cringed.

"I don't get why Mr. Darcy couldn't just have proposed in the beginning. Then it would be shorter." Ned said.

"Ned, you're such an idiot sometimes." Moze sighed.

"What?! I mean, did they really have to take 3 hours just to get to the point?"

"Yes!" Lisa and Moze yelled at the same time.

"Lisa dear, your father is here to pick you up." Mrs. Bigby said, walking up to the four teens.

"Thanks. Bye Ned, Simon, and Jennifer." Lisa waved as she walked out the front door, since she didn't live directly in their neighborhood her parents had to driver her.

"So I guess the three of you will be walking." Ned's mother stated.

"Yup, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

--

The trio first walked past Cookie's street, and his house was the second one on the left.

"See you on Monday!"

The two that were left were then off to Moze's house, which was the last one on the right.

Being the considerate, er, _young man_ he is, Ned of course walked Moze all of the way down to her house. That, and it was 10:30 at night and nobody really should be outside alone, even though Ned had to walk back to his house.

"So, I guess I'll see you in school." Ned said slowly.

Erm, yeah, I guess." Moze had the urge to leap into Ned's arms like she had done the many times she had to be his fake girlfriend, but fought it back when she thought of Faymen.

"Well, bye. . ."

--

Moze groaned as she walked into her house. Her mother was sitting on the couch, watching the news, and her father was on a business trip in New York.

"Mom, what do you if you're already dating someone, but you think you also like somebody else, too?" Moze asked, hoping her mother could give her the answer she was looking for.

--

Ned sighed as he walked into his house. His other was doing some last minute cleaning before bed, and his father was reading the newspaper.

"Something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Bigby asked while putting dishes away.

"Kind of." Ned muttered.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. . . I'm just confused about something."

* * *

So Moze has finally cracked! Now we just have to wait for Ned. . .

_I would very much appreciate it if you would now take the time to review. :-D_


	5. Chapter 5

Seriously, I have no life what so ever. That, and this idea came to me about 30 minutes after I posted Chapter 4. Now, add one more chapter and you get this! (5)

* * *

"Ned Bigby!" Missy shouted, running through the hallway to get to Ned's locker. 

"Oh shoot." He gasped as Missy came storming up to him.

"I thought you and Mosely were going out." She snapped at him. "But, she's nowhere to be found."

"Uh. . ." Ned couldn't think of what to say. He wasn't exactly sure where she was at the moment.

"So, then I guess you're just going to have to be my boyfriend!" Missy smiled, throwing the shirt that she made over his head.

Missy dragged him across the hallway, towards her own locker, which was located next to the woodshop room. Ned peered in to see if Moze was there, and sighed in relief when he saw her. Missy was too busy getting her books, and putting lip gloss on to really notice what Ned was doing.

"Psst! Moze!" Ned whispered franticly.

Moze looked up from her sawing, and saw Ned.

"Save me!" He mouthed to her.

She put down her saw and goggles, and went out into the hallway. Moze had to put on her 'angry girlfriend' face, in order to intimidate Missy even more.

"Missy!" She hissed.

"Stay away from Ned!" Missy yelled, franticly slamming er locker shut. "Oh, it's _you_." Missy glared at Moze.

Moze nodded, and nudged Ned in the side, so he would do something to show that they were still 'going out'. He fidgeted, trying to get Missy's shirt off, and quickly put his arm around her.

"You two can't possibly still be going out. It's been over 3 weeks, which is way too long for a middle school relationship." Missy pointed out.

"But, we are." Ned lied, but Missy didn't know that. Moze nodded, pulled herself close to Ned, and smiled.

Ned felt his face get warm, but let it pass and just smiled like Moze.

"I hope you realize, that if I weren't so afraid of Mosely, I wouldn't believe you." Missy scoffed, walking away.

"Thank you so much Moze! You just save my life!" Ned was just glad to be away from Missy.

"So I guess it's back to being your fake girlfriend." Moze said.

"Yup." Ned nodded. He realized, after about 5 minutes, that his arm was still around Moze's waist. He blushed slightly, ad quickly took his arm away. "Okay, so I think we're good to go." Ned said, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, so I'll see you at lunch then."

"Lunch." Ned walked off to his locker, keeping a look out for Missy.

--

Moze walked back to woodshop, her waist feeling cold and empty with out Ned's arm there. However, she did feel a lot better, since she spilled everything to her mother Saturday night. At least somebody other than Mr. Chopsaw knew what Moze was going through, and when she told her mom she didn't have to relate everything back to wood to make it easier to comprehend.

"Maybe you should do something to keep your mind off of the both of them." Her mother had told her.

And that's just what Moze was doing: cleaning.

She was scrubbing the wood, when Mr. Chopsaw walked by. "Jennifer, is there in particular reason as to why you are trying to clean the wood?" He asked.

"You know, it was dirty." Moze said, in between scrubs.

"This isn't woodshop related, is it?"

"Nope." Moze grunted, scrubbing harder.

"And let me guess, it's about your friend again, isn't it."

"Hmm, that drill is looking mighty filthy." Moze said, suddenly dropping the wood she was trying to clean and picking up one of the black drills.

Mr. Chopsaw, just sighed, and went back to building something.

--

"Gordy, can you help me we something?" Ned asked the janitor, while sitting on a box in the supply closet.

"Sure, what do you need?" Gordy was apparently making something, probably to catch the weasel.

"I need some tips, you know, for the guide." Ned said quickly.

"Okay, let me guess," Gordy said, while putting down a metal cage. "You need tips on what to do when you like someone who's seeing someone else."

"Uhhh. . ." Ned was dumbfounded. That's pretty much what he was looking for, but was just in denial. "H-how did you know?" He sputtered.

"Oh I just guessed." Gordy shrugged, and got out a long, grey tube.

"Um, Gordy, what are you doing?" Ned asked.

"I have devised a new way to catch the weasel!" He said excitedly.

"But I thought Cookie found it a new home." Ned said.

"Yeah, it didn't turn out very well." Gordy picked up some string and glue, and managed to get the tube attached to the cage.

"So, what were saying about the tips?" Ned asked casually, trying to change the subject.

"What?" Gordy asked, not really paying attention.

"You said you had more tips." Ned reminded him.

"I did?"

"Yes!" Ned was getting annoyed.

"I don't know." Gordy shrugged.

Ned rolled his eyes, and walked out of the supply closet. "So close!" He muttered.

--

"Did you know that Gordy's still trying to catch the weasel?" Ned asked Moze, as he sat down at the lunch table.

Moze just looked up, for she was dusting off the table with a cloth. "Hmm? Yeah. . ."

Ned sighed, "Are you cleaning again? I thought your spring fever passed."

Her face was flushed as she scrubbed harder on the table. "Kind of hard to take your mind off of someone who's your best friend." Moze thought to herself.

"Hello." Faymen said brightly as he sat down next to Moze who was still cleaning furiously. "Is she still cleaning?"

"_And_ your boyfriend!" Moze sighed to herself.

Ned and Faymen were awkwardly eating their lunches while Moze was cleaning, when Cookie came running through the cafeteria screaming.

"WEASEL!"

He was fallowed by the weasel, and Gordy chasing after them.

"I'm gonna catch you, Weasel!" Gordy yelled, carrying a vacuum tube attached to a cage that Ned previously saw him make.

Cookie kept on running, until he jumped over the lunch line, and behind the register. "He's gonna attack me!" He whimpered.

Gordy tried to get the weasel into the tube, so it would fall into the cage, but tripped. "Noooo!"

The weasel then jumped on one of the tables, onto Loomer's head (in which he screamed when it did), and ran until it was out of an open window.

"One day. . . I'll get that weasel!" Gordy hissed, his head now stuck inside of the cage that was meant to capture the weasel.

Moze went over to help Cookie, while Ned went to help Gordy.

"Cookie, the weasel's gone now." Moze told the whimpering Cookie.

"Sc-scary weasel. . . A-attack" Cookie stammered, shaking.

"Er, Gordy," Ned started, "Your head is stuck in a cage."

"Again?"

And Ned thought he could get the answers from _him_.

* * *

I know, this one was a bit short, but the cage and Missy idea came to me last night, but I never finished it. So, I lost my train of thought overnight. Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated :-D 


	6. Chapter 6

I am very pissed off. TV guide said that there was going to be a new episode of Ned's tonight, but it ended up being Jimmy Neutron! Moze was supposed to decide between Ned and Faymen, but instead Jimmy and his idiotic friends fought aliens! GIR!!! I didn't want to write too much, without getting more information from the show, but now they're saying a new episode won't be until June. So, I'm going to try my best with out getting to far over my head (And the show).

* * *

Moze felt guilty, as she stood by Ned's locker holding hands with him as Missy walked by. While yes, it was blissful, she still didn't think it was right. Technically, she was cheating on Faymen, even though he was too oblivious to realize it. Missy must have been oblivious too, to believe that Ned and Moze were dating, when Moze was really dating Faymen.

"You guys are still fake going out?" Cookie asked, walking up to his two best friends.

Moze and Ned left their trance, and let go of each other, blushing profusely.

"Y-yeah. You know, Missy. . . Crazy for me. . ." Ned said quickly, Moze nodding.

"So Ned, what movie did you want to watch tonight?" Cookie asked, hastily changing the subject.

Ned smiled, glad to move from the awkwardness and said, "I think we've tortured each other enough. How about we watch a more classic movie?"

"_Back To The Future_!" Cookie suggested, excitedly.

Moze groaned, "No more Sci-Fi!"

"Oh! This used to be one of my favorites; _The Great Mouse Detective_." Ned smiled.

"I remember that movie. You would watch it about once a week when we were in pre-school." Moze couldn't help but laugh.

Ned scowled, but got over it nonetheless. "Well. . .?"

"Sounds good to me, but I'd still much rather watch Science Fiction." Cookie shook is head.

Moze sighed, and walked off to English Class.

--

English was a bit boring, or at least so Moze thought. Today they were writing essays about the theme in the books they were reading. Moze foolishly decided to read _WICKED_, as it seemed appealing to her because she had read _The Wizard of Oz_. It was long, confusing, and at times, boring. If only she had picked something easier to read, something like _Little Women_. While that book was also long, Moze probably wouldn't be spending the entirety of class trying to figure out what the theme was. Her mother had highly suggested it, but Moze turned it down, wanting to read something of a different nature. Moze had read a majority of the book, though, she still didn't understand it. It was just too mature for her. Moze had no clue as to what to write, and decided to fallow Ned's advice, or at least what he would do in this situation: Make it up.

Moze sighed, for completely making things up off the top of her head to substitute for real work just didn't seem right. However, their was only another 20 minutes of class, and she didn't really want to have to finish the essay for homework.

Looking through the book to find a sufficient quote to fit the them statement she used, Moze felt extremely guilty as she came across the part of the story that talked about Fiyero's affair with Elphaba. She thought about how she was fake going out with Ned, and felt as if she was now a character from her book.

Moze was once more lost in her own thoughts, until the bell rang. She hurriedly gathered her stuff, and left the classroom, only to be grabbed by the left arm by Ned.

"Quick! Missy's coming!" Ned whispered franticly, grabbing hold of Moze's waist.

She managed to hold back most of her blushing, as she looked deeply into Ned's eyes.

"Oh please, I'm not _that_ stupid. I know you guys are faking it, I over heard the two of you talking." Missy sneered.

"W-what are you talk-talking about?" Moze stammered, which probably wasn't a good thing. If they wanted Missy to believe them, she would have to be terrified of Moze. Stammering wasn't good.

"If you guys were really going out," Missy went on, "then you would probably do more than just stare at each other, and manage a few short kisses."

"Come on Ned, say something!" Moze murmured, only loud enough so that Ned could hear. In the previous time the two of them had to pretend to be a couple, Moze had done most of the 'leading' in the 'relationship'. Ned was very hesitant when they had kissed to prove Missy wrong, so now Moze wanted him to take control.

But Ned didn't say a word, which greatly worried Moze.

"Just as I thought," Missy smirked. "Nice try, Mosely, but Ned's mine now. And this time, you're NOT allowed near him."

Missy was about to grab hold of Ned's arm to drag him off , but found it quite difficult because his arm wasn't there.

"Ned!" Missy stomped her foot, and looked over to find where his arm had gone, but found not only his arm gone, but all of him.

Ned walked away, his right arm around Moze, his left arm carrying her books, just as a real boyfriend would.

"One day Ned Bigby! One day, you will be _my_ boyfriend, and not _hers_!" Missy yelled down the hallway.

--

Cookie walked down the hallway, looking for Lisa Zemo. He needed to as her if she wanted to watch a movie with them again. Luckily, she was at her locker putter books away.

"Hey Lisa."

"Oh, hey Simon." She greeted him with a smile.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to watch _The Great Mouse Detective_ with Ned, Moze, and I tonight." Cookie asked very smoothly.

"I would love to." Lisa said, still smiling.

"Great! Well, it's still at Ned's house, 7:30."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then."

Cookie walked off, happier than he had ever been, or so it seemed. Ever since Lisa got a 'new look', it had become much harder for him to hang out with her like they did back in 7th grade. But suddenly, Lisa has had more free time away from the huddle of boys wanting to carry her books.

Lisa closed her locker door, and walked down to the cafeteria. She was actually glad to be away from Martin, Coconut Head, and all of the other boys begging to take her out. She would much rather have real friends like Ned, Moze, and Cookie, and was very glad to be watching another movie with them.

"Hey, Lisa."

Lisa turned her head, and saw that it was unfortunately, Martin. She sighed, and walked over to him. _This could take a while._

"Hello Martin."

"Lisa, I was wondering if you would like to get pizza with me tonight. Nothing like a date, just pizza. Maybe like a pizza date! We could go to the pizza parlor and enjoy our pizza. . . I like pizza. . . Different toppings. . . Cheese. . . Pepperoni. . . Olives. . . Mushrooms. . . Onions. . . Anchovies. . . Extra Cheese and Olives. . . . . . . ."

Lisa didn't want to be rude, for that was nothing like her, but Qwerly just would shut-up! "Er, Martin?" Lisa interrupted, but did it politely.

"Yes?" He looked up, his weird smile plastered on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't tonight." Lisa said, half smiling.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later, Lisa." Qwerly said, still smiling.

Lisa waved, and left quickly before Martin could say anything else. She felt bad, for having to turn him down, but then she thought, "I've had to turn Simon down plenty of times before, with out even wanting to. Maybe I can learn to turn down the others, and have more time for Simon."

--

"Hey, lunch lady. Anything in the peas?" Ned asked, moving up in the lunch line.

"You would have thought it was Valentines Day with all of the love I'm seeing in the peas. Why, I just sent of Cookie and Moze with love in their veggies."

Ned nodded, a confuse look in his face, but decided to shrug it off. The lunch lady had said there was new love in his corn last week, but Ned didn't seem to think so. The only girls he's friends with is Moze, and I guess you could say Lisa Zemo. _Moze. . ._ Ned stopped his thoughts there, not wanting to get to in depth in his thoughts about it.

"Hey Ned, what did the lunch lady say about your peas?" Cookie asked.

"Something about love again. I'm starting to think that she's losing it. She said the same think last week about my corn." Ned said, picking at the casserole-type dish.

"Funny, she said the same thing in my side dishes." Moze inquired.

"Maybe," Cookie started, "something weird is gonna happen, and the two of you are going to fall in love! Like some love-causing gas leak!"

Moze and Ned blushed feverishly, but neither of them wanted to hint off too much, and laughed at Cookie's idea.

A strange gas leak just seemed like the wrong answer to a continuous problem.

* * *

Okay, I was going to have Moze and Ned kiss to prove Missy wrong, but I decided to have you guys hate me instead. Ha Ha! Actually, I'm going to have it in another chapter, you just wait and see, for I've got plans for this story! I guess I'll have to update more, since the new episode of Ned's isn't supposed to be until June 9th. So, I added in a bit of Lisa-Cookie stuff, but now I want to get in some of what Faymen is starting to think of Ned. What do you think? 


	7. Chapter 7

Here I am, with Chapter 7! So, apparently, after Season 3, Ned's Declassified is over. I know, it's horrible! Though, I guess the show was meant to help survive Middle School, not High. Oh well, that's what fan fiction is for!

* * *

"So what movie are you guys watching tonight?" Mrs. Mosely asked, as Moze was getting ready to leave for Ned's house.

"Oh, we're watching _The Great Mouse Detective_." Moze said, getting her jacket on.

"First aliens, then romance, now cartoon detectives?" Moze's mother looked at her.

"Hey, tonight was Ned's and Cookie's pick."

"Okay. . . Have fun."

"Bye mom!" Moze said, as she walked out the door.

Lisa must have just gotten there, for a car was backing out of Ned's driveway when Moze arrived.

"Hey Moze." Cookie and Lisa greeted as she walked in.

"Hey- Where's Ned?" She asked, when they suddenly heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Well, he was getting the movie ready." Cookie said, uneasily.

"But I don't think he is anymore." Lisa added.

Moze nodded, and ran into the living room to see what had happened.

"Ah! Stupid DVD!" Ned grunted.

"Ned, is everything okay?" Moze asked.

"No, the DVD isn't working!" Ned huffed.

"Did you try unplugging and re-plugging the DVD player?" Moze suggested.

"That's not the problem. The eject-thingy is stuck, so I can't get the DVD in."

"That's not good." Moze said, a little flatly. "Maybe Cookie can fix it."

"Fix what?" He asked, walking in to the room.

"Apparently the DVD player is stuck." Moze said.

"Oh, I can easily fix that!" Cookie walked over to the television, where the DVD player was located.

He tinkered with it for a couple of minutes, but nothing seemed to have happened.

"Nope. It's stuck." He said after about 10 minutes.

"Great, now we can't watch the movie!" Ned sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find something to do." Lisa said cheerfully.

"Oh, I've got an idea. . ." Moze said, smiling.

--

It had been a bit overcast that day, and it was raining as the four friends were playing Cranium since the DVD player wasn't working. They were on teams, Ned and Moze against Cookie and Lisa.

It was Moze and Ned's turn to roll, and they had landed on Creative Cat.

"Alright, so this time Ned has a. . ." Moze started, as Ned pulled a card out from the blue pile. "Cloodle." **(A/N- Cloodle is when one person has to draw pictures on a piece of paper, and the other has to guess. It's like art-charades.)**

Ned looked at the card to see what he had to draw, and then showed Moze the clue. The hint was 'Action.'

"Okay, ready. . . Go!" Cookie said, as he turned over the 2 minute timer.

Ned was drawing as fast as he could, and it was quite sloppy. There was what looked like 2 stick-figures on either side of the paper, and a line that looked like it was connecting them.

"Erm, fighting!" Moze said. "Connecting!"

Ned had now drawn 'mad faces' on the figures, and what looked like could possibly be a ditch underneath the line.

"Pulling! Wait, no, tugging!" Moze shouted frantically.

"30 seconds." Lisa said, looking at the timer.

"Ned was now adding touch ups to the picture, apparently nothing else really to add.

"Tug. . . Tug. . . Fighting. . . War! Tug of war!" Moze shouted.

"Yes!" Ned said, putting down the pencil and pad.

They played Cranium all through out the night, using their brain's in ways they normally didn't. Lisa had to pretend to be Drew Carey, Cookie had to sculpt a cougar, Moze had to spell 'catastrophe' backwards, and Ned had to figure out who the Sandwich was named after.

"Ned, it's already 10:30." Mrs. Bigby said, as she walked into the living room.

"Oh! I was supposed to call my parents right before the movie ended, but we didn't watch one!" Lisa said, frantically getting out her cell phone.

"Is the DVD player broken again?" Mrs. Bigby sighed.

"Yup, so we played Cranium instead." Ned said.

"And we won!" Cookie gloated, gesturing towards him and Lisa.

"Hey, I take woodshop, not drama. Besides, how am I supposed to know who Russell Johnson is?" Moze pointed out.

"The Professor!" Mrs. Bigby said excitedly.

"Who?" The teens were a bit dumbfounded.

"I guess none of you guys have ever watched _Gilligan's Island_." Mrs. Bigby sighed, shaking her head.

"Nope!"

"Well, it's getting late, and I'm sure Jennifer's and Simon's parents want them home soon."

"My mother should be here any minute." Lisa said.

"I figured when Lisa's parents came to pick her up, I could walk Moze home." Ned said, smiling.

The room was silent, except for Cookie, who coughed really loudly. Ned and Moze blushed darkly, and Ned corrected himself, "I mean, Moze _and_ Cookie."

Cookie shook his head, while Lisa and Mrs. Bigby just laughed at Ned.

About a minute later, the doorbell rang, and Lisa's mother, Rosie, was there.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Bigby, Ned's mother."

"Yes, Lisa has. . . Well, only mentioned you once." Mrs. Zemo chuckled.

"I think it's just great how they have their movie nights."

"Lisa said how much she loves spending time with Si-" But Lisa's mother was interrupted by an irradiated Lisa.

"It's getting late, we should go! Bye guys!" Lisa said quickly.

Mrs. Zemo was quickly pulled out the door, a bit befuddled.

--

"But Lisa, don't you like Simon?" Mrs. Zemo questioned her daughter.

"I do, but I don't want it to be made a public announcement!" Lisa said as her and her mom were driving.

--

"Okay mom, we're gonna go now." Ned said.

"Alright, bye Jennifer, Simon." Mrs. Bigby said with a smile.

As they did last week, they three friends went by Cookie's house first.

"See you guys on Monday!" He called as he went through the door.

And, as it was last week, it was a bit awkward for Moze and Ned.

_They reached Moze's house, still in complete silence._

"_Well, bye Ne-" However, Moze was cut off bye Ned's lips._

_There they were- the sparks. The fireworks Moze had never gotten with Faymen, but always got with Ned. Finally, the answer she had been looking for._

"_Moze?" _

"Moze? We're at your house now. . ." Ned said, snapping Moze out of her trance.

"Oh, right. Well, bye Ne-" However, Moze was cut off by someone's lips.

* * *

Okay, I just had to add a cliffhanger! Oh, and all of the Cranium things were true, because I looked in my game! Ha, told you I would have them kiss. . . 


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the episode I've been waiting for was shown! And it wasn't changed for Jimmy something or other either! Woo, new episode tonight! Okay, Chapter 8.

* * *

At first, Moze thought that her question was answered, and it was Ned kissing her. But when she opened her eyes, to her dismay, it was Faymen.

"Oh, Faymen. What are you doing here?" She asked, a bit taken aback.

"Well, I have something important to tell you." He said, his smile fading.

"What it is?"

"Uh, let's go inside. . ." Faymen said, eyeing Ned.

Ned saw this and said, "I think I'll just go now. Bye Moze." He merely only nodded to Faymen, upset that he ruined his time with Moze, even if it was awkward.

Faymen walked Moze into her house, where Moze could hear her parents watching television upstairs.

"I've got some bad news." Faymen blurted right as they walked in.

". . .Okay. . ."

"My grandmother is still very sick, and we might have to go back."

"Oh, so you'll just be gone for a week then." Moze shrugged, figuring that the only bad part was his sick grandmother.

"No. At least all of the summer, if not longer. My parents are considering moving back to Brazil." Faymen said, a bit more softly.

"Oh." Moze wasn't sure how to react. She was a little upset because it would mean losing a friend, but then again, she could easily sort out everything with Ned without feeling guilty about secretly liking her best friend.

"Jennifer, I don't want to leave you, but this is my family. . ." The look in Faymen's eyes sent chills throughout Moze.

While yes, Moze at one point did like Faymen, a lot, but it sort of. . . Passed by. Their relationship went by quickly, and now that Moze thought back, it didn't really seem like much. At first it did, but now it was just like a routine. She wanted to be with someone where she could feel the sparks every time they hug or kiss. She wanted to be with someone she knew as well as she knew herself. She wanted to be with someone when even the serious moments could be fun. She wanted to be with Ned.

"Faymen, I know how important family is to you. We're only 14, so this really shouldn't be that big of deal. Your grandmother needs you." Moze said, putting a lot of thought in it before she spoke.

"So, you, _want _me to go back to Brazil?" He questioned.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

There last day of school was to be on Wednesday, and Faymen said he was leaving right after.

Faymen left actually looking a bit angered, leaving Moze both upset and anxious.

"Mom!" She called as she ran up the stairs.

"Yes Jennifer?" Her mother had walked out of her own room right as Moze got up the stairs, Moze's father still watching television presumably the news.

"I'm a horrible person!" She cried.

Mrs. Mosely looked at her crying daughter, and just brought her in for a hug. "Why, what happened?" She managed to walk Moze to her room, so she could get the full story.

Moze just broke down, and told her mother every thing. All about finally and truly admitting that she likes Ned. Then about Faymen leaving, and how she made it sound like she wants him gone, and now he's mad. That's what really hit her hard, wanting Faymen gone so she could be with Ned.

It seemed like too much for Mrs. Mosely to handle, because she didn't really know what to do.

"Wow, that's a lot of emotion for a teenager." Her mother said when she was finished.

"I know!" Moze wailed.

"What does Faymen think about all of this?"

"He doesn't know anything, and neither does Ned." She sniffed.

"Well, honey, I think you really need to tell them." Her mother said reassuringly.

"Mom, I can't just tell Ned that I like him, even with Faymen gone." Moze explained, "It would make things even more awkward than they already are."

"Why is every thing so uncomfortable?"

"I don't know, but ever since we've been fake going out, it just has been." She said.

"In my opinion, unless there's a way you can find out if Ned likes you, you should do something about all of this."

Moze buried her head in a pillow as her mother kissed the top of her head and left.

_I bet Izzie and George didn't go through all of this._ Moze thought bitterly.

---

It was a long weekend, but Moze managed to get through it. However, it's not like she was looking forward to school either. Her life right now was one complicated math problem, and she was sure she could never get the answer.

It was Monday morning, two days before the last and final day at Polk Middle, and for the first time in her life Moze contemplated on actually skipping school.

"No, I'm just acting stupid." She muttered to herself as she brushed her hair.

"Jennifer, you only have five more minutes until the bus comes!" Her mother called.

"Okay." Moze sighed. With one last brush, she ran down stairs and grabbed her backpack. "Bye mom!"

"Oh, Jen, I want pictures of you, Ned, and Simon on Wednesday." Mrs. Mosely said smiling.

"Alright, I'll talk to them. But, I gotta go, bye." Moze said, hurriedly.

She walked to the bus stop, surprised to see that Ned and Cookie were already there.

"Finally! You're usually here, like 5 minutes before us!" Cookie said.

"Sorry, I was running a bit late." Moze explained.

"No, seriously." Ned said, mouth open.

Moze laughed, "I'm not some perfect person that's always on time and ready."

"Uh, yeah you are." Ned pointed out, causing a blush to creep on Moze's cheeks.

"C'mon guys, the bus is here." Cookie said, grabbing the arms of his friends towards the yellow automobile.

"Oh, just so you guys know, my mom wants pictures." Moze said, sitting down in the back seat.

"Pictures? Of what?" Ned and Cookie asked.

"Of the three of us on Wednesday."

"It's only the last day of school."

"Yeah, but it's the last day of middle school." Moze pointed out.

"Oh, right." Cookie said, nodding his head in comprehension.

"Our last day of Polk Middle. . ." Ned said dreamily, which oddly enough reminded Moze of a _Harry Potter _character. **(A/N- Sorry, I just had to add that in! The moment I typed **dreamily **I thought of Luna Lovegood!)**

"The two of you better be at my house before school, or else!" Moze threatened.

"What are you going to do us?" Ned questioned, but Moze ignored him.

"Is Faymen going to be there too?" Cookie asked.

Moze cringed slightly, wanting to avoid the topic of Faymen.

"Did you two have a fight, or something?"

"I guess you could say we had a bit of a row." Moze sighed. "He might be moving back to Brazil."

"And you don't want him to. And, neither do I!" Cookie cried.

"The thing is, I _do_ want him to. It's because of his grandmother." Moze said.

"What does she have to do with him moving back to Brazil?" Cookie asked.

All through while Moze was explaining every thing to Cookie, Ned was just staring blankly. He blinked, as he regained himself and things became more clearer.

_Faymen might be going back to Brazil. _It kept running through his mind, and though he wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, Ned still heard tidbits of what Cookie and Moze were saying.

"He's definitely going to be gone for the whole summer, but he took me wanting him to go badly."

"Well, you know Faymen's the jealous type. He probably has some crazy idea that you want him gone so you can be with Ned." Cookie chuckled as the bus came to a stop.

Ned froze, and so did Moze. They didn't care if they were blushing fervently.

Moze felt guilty because it was partially the truth. Ned wanted to know if it _was_ the truth.

"What?" Cookie was just a bit confused as to why his friends were acting so oddly.

"Hey guys! We finally get our yearbooks today!" Coconut Head squealed.

"Yeah, we get to find out who won the superlatives." Ned said, glad the subject could be changed.

"I wonder who'll win 'best couple' this year." Moze laughed, remembering last year.

"Maybe it will be an actual couple!" Ned and Cookie laughed as well.

The bus stopped at James K. Polk Middle School, as the three friends got up from their seats. Ned and Moze exchanged a quick glance, both not noticing each others' fervent blushing. However, someone else did.

Faymen walked down the school yard to meet Moze, holding a yearbook, and looking a bit angered.

"Faymen, what's wrong?" Moze asked, concerned.

"This," Faymen turned to a page in the yearbook, and held it up for Ned, Moze, and Cookie to see.

* * *

Yay, another cliffhanger! So, I was a little disappointed with the very last episode of Ned's. It ended a little abruptly, don't you think? I dunno, but writing Ned/Moze isn't as fun when the show has ended, and they're already a 'couple'. But don't worry, I'm going to finish this, and it should hopefully stay as good as it has been:-D 


	9. Chapter 9

Guess what! I get to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix this Wednesday, the 20th of June! In IMAX! Instead of waiting until the 11th! YEAH! Okay, Chapter 9.

* * *

Faymen held up the yearbook for all of them to see, but Moze, Ned, and Cookie didn't seem to notice anything.

"What? You and Seth tied for most athletic." Cookie said.

"Yeah Faymen, you already knew that, and I thought you didn't care?" Moze said right after him.

"Oh, woops. Sorry, wrong page. . ." Faymen's voice trailed off as he turned a couple pages in the book.

"Ahem, this." He said firmly, holding up the supposed correct page.

"WHAT!?" Ned and Moze exclaimed at the same time.

Cookie's mouth was slightly opened, before he burst out in laughter.

"I can't believe it happened again! But. . .!" Cookie was at words, for he was laughing to hard.

"Love Triangle!?" Moze and Ned were dumbfounded. "The Faymen-Moze-Ned Love Triangle!?"

"I know." Faymen said sternly. There was a glint of anger in his eyes as he looked over at Ned.

"Well. . . Let's just enjoy the time we have now. Tomorrows the last day of middle school!" Moze said through her blushing, trying to sound as if it was not a big deal.

"Yeah, I am going to miss this place." Ned sighed, looking up at the school.

"You know, when we first started here, it seemed so big, but now, it's so tiny!" Cookie said, comparing the sizes using his hands.

"Well, we better get going before Crubbs yells at us."

"Yeah, I suppose. . ."

---

It seemed today that the only thing the students of Polk Middle could talk about was the Faymen-Moze-Ned Love Triangle that was posted in the yearbook instead of the usual cutest couple award.

"I think she should choose Ned."

"But they're only friends. Besides, she's already with Faymen."

"Moze and Ned would look so cute together!"

"I think Faymen and Moze are just fine the way they are."

Whispers were heard all throughout the school, and Moze was getting really annoyed by it.

"Can't they find something else to talk about?" Moze complained for the umpteenth time that day.

"Moze, just don't worry about it! It's just like that rumor from last year, when everyone thought that I liked you. This is the type of stuff that teenagers live for." Ned said, trying to calm Moze down. He too was starting to get annoyed by all of this, but he tried not to care too much about it.

"Well, I took a poll of every Eighth Grade student, to see what they think abut this so called 'Love Triangle," Cookie started, "and 83 say that they like the idea of Ned and Moze together, 17 say that they like Faymen and Moze better, and 3 think that Moze should date the Weasel."

"Now people are voting on who I date!" Moze exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in distraught.

"Hey, at least Missy hasn't found me yet today." Ned laughed, but most likely speaking too soon.

"Ned Bigby!" A voice shouted from the other end of the hallway.

"Spoke to soon." He groaned.

"Here is proof that you're not really dating Mosely! 'Love Triangle'?! If the two of you were actually dating, then there wouldn't be a 'Love Triangle'."

"W-what are you talk-talking about?" Ned spluttered, quickly wrapping his arm around Moze's waist.

"Oh please, your little game is over! I know you're just faking it! Ned's mine now!" Missy yelled, grabbing Ned away.

"No, wait, Missy don't! Noooo!" Ned cried as he was being dragged off.

"You're my boyfriend now, Ned Bigby!" Missy growled.

"But I love Moze!!" Ned called, his voice fading away as he was going down the hallway.

"What? Ned loves you?" Faymen asked, somehow appearing at the scene.

Cookie and Moze were laughing until Faymen came up, and Moze said, "Oh, n-no. He was just trying to get away from Missy."

"Oh, right." Faymen said flatly.

"Look, Faymen-" Moze started, before she was interrupted by a loud crash.

"WEASEL!"

Moze was swept off of her feet and onto the ground as Gordy ran by chasing after the Weasel.

"Moze? Are you okay?"

"Ned. . .?" Moze was stirring, her eyes lids fluttering.

"No, Faymen."

"R-right. Sorry, I m-must have hit my h-head." Moze stammered, getting up.

"So, do you want to-" Faymen started.

"Actually, I'm going to go and save Ned." Moze said, quickly hurrying off to find Ned.

Before she could look back, Faymen had left in a huff.

---

"Missy, do I really have to wear the shirt?" Ned asked, holding up the 'Stay Away From Ned' T-shirt.

"Yes!" She said. "I don't care what Mosely says or does, you are mine, Ned Bigby!"

"But, do you have to be so over protective?" Ned asked, putting the horrific shirt on.

"Yes. Walk me to my next class?" Missy said, changing her tone from scary to sweet.

Ned sighed, and held Missy's books as they walked to her next class.

"Ned!" A voice yelled.

Both Ned and Missy turned their heads around, to see that Moze was running up to them.

"Moze!" Ned called back.

"I told you Ned, I'm not afraid of Mosely any more!" Missy explained. "Besides, there's proof in the yearbook that you two really can't be a couple."

"She's not afraid of me anymore?" Moze whispered through gritted teeth.

"No! What are we going to do?" Ned asked, a little panicky.

"So, I'll be taking Ned now." Missy said with an evil smile.

"Moze. . ." Ned whimpered as he was being dragged off by Missy.

All she could do was look sympathetic, for Missy would not budge when it came to giving up Ned. No matter what Moze and Ned did, she just would not give up.

Missy had integrity, but not in a good way.

"Ned, where are you going? You're suppose to eat lunch with me!" Missy said as Ned started to walk away on their way to the cafeteria.

"I. . . Need to go to the bathroom." Ned lied. Really, he was just trying to get away from this crazed girl. Missy was obsessive of Ned, but now she had gone too far, and Ned needed to flee as fast as he could.

"Oh, well then I'll just wait for you!" Missy smiled.

Ned sighed as he walked off into the boys' room, Missy waiting by the water fountains next to the door.

"I mine as well at least wash my hands." Ned shrugged, though talking only to himself.

As Ned walked out of the boys' bathroom, Moze walked out of the girls'.

"Oh, hey Ned. . . And Missy." She said, glaring at Missy.

"Hi, Moze." Ned said, with a look of terror and '_Save me!_' written all over his face.

Moze looked back and mouthed, "I'm trying!"

She sighed, as her answer was being dragged off deeper into his doom.

* * *

I think only a couple more chapters, and this should be done. I tried to finish this chapter sooner, but I like taking a long time to write; it gives me more time to think! Woo! Harry Potter on Wednesday! Parental connections through work. :-D 


	10. Chapter 10

Ah! I saw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! Don't ask about it, because I won't answer. Chapter 10!

* * *

"Moze, what time are Ned and Simon going to be here?" Mrs. Mosely asked.

"Any minute." Moze sighed. She looked at herself in the hall mirror, and rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that her mother had tried to pick out her cloths for the last day of school. Mrs. Mosely actually tried getting Moze to wear a skirt. Sure, for something fancy Moze would wear a skirt, but wouldn't it be easier to wear the jean capri pants that she had already planned on wearing?

Moze's mother was bustling around the kitchen, looking for a new memory card for the camera, when the doorbell ring.

Moze walked back down the hall and opened the door to find Cookie and Ned standing on the front porch clad in their normal clothing.

"My mom tried to get me to wear khakis and a red polo shirt." Ned said as he and Cookie came inside.

"Ha, my mom wanted me to wear a skirt." Moze chuckled.

Cookie burst out laughing at the two of them and said, "My computer tells me exactly what to wear based on the weather.

Ned and Moze gave him a strange look before walking into the kitchen where Mrs. Mosely was already taking pictures.

"Mom, it's only the last day of school. You don't really need a million pictures." Moze said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but it's your last day of middle school, and I have this old picture of the three of you from when you were in fifth grade, and next year you're going to be in high school. . ." Mrs. Mosely gushed as Ned, Cookie, and Moze sighed.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Mosely finally took the pictures, and the three set off for the bus stop.

"You know, in high school we're going to have to do this like an hour earlier." Cookie said.

"Yes, well, let's enjoy summer and sleeping in." Moze said.

"I'm so excited for school today!" Ned said enthusiastically.

Cookie and Moze gave him confused look. Ned was excited for school?

"It's not only the last day of school, but it's our last day at Polk! The 8th graders get to spend the last half of the day signing yearbooks, visiting teachers, and basically doing whatever we want!" Ned exclaimed as the bus came rolling by.

The three of tem clambered onto the bus, and sat in the last seat.

"The only problem with that is that the teachers are even stricter in the morning," Cookie explained. "They're going to be making sure that none of us sign each others' yearbooks until the outdoor signing."

"Well, then we'll just have to wait to sign our yearbooks until then." Moze shrugged.

"And I've gotta make sure that Lisa signs my yearbook!" Cookie said excitedly.

"And Moze. . ." Ned's voice trailed off as he eyed her.

"I know. You always steal a page for yourself to sign." Moze sighed.

Ned smiled as the buss came to a halt, and dropped everyone off at the school.

"You waste a page by just writing really big." Moze muttered to herself as they stepped off the bus.

Unfortunately, Ned heard her.

"I do not! I always write something, er, thoughtful!" He protested.

"Ned, last year you took up the entire last page with only your name. But, in 6th grade you did manage to fit a smiley in. . ."

"Well, I won't this year. I'll actually write something." Ned said with confidence.

"Cookie, do you need an entire page in my yearbook to write really big?" Moze asked her other best friend, completely ignoring what Ned was saying.

Cookie was laughing a little, but then answered, "No. Half a page works just fine!"

Moze rolled her eyes as she went off to her locker. Hopefully Ned and Cookie will mature by the time they get to high school.

The morning went about in the most boring prospect the last day of school could ever go through.

They made origami boxes in math, watched 'School House Rocks' in language arts, and used up all of the leftover wood in woodshop to build whatever they could with the scraps.

Instead of going down to lunch, Ned, Moze, and Cookie went down to the gym along with the rest of the 8th graders.

"Hey Bigby! Are you ready for your last day of school beating?" Loomer asked, coming up to them laughing.

"Oh, hello Loomer." Moze said mockingly sweetly, stepping in front of Ned.

"H-hi Jennifer." Loomer said as if he were in some sort of trance, while Crony was trying to snap him out of it.

Ned and Cookie laughed as the ran off to the gym before Loomer came back to his senses.

"Alright! As you all know now is when only the 8th graders are aloud to sign yearbooks and do what ever you want," Crubbs said when everyone was filed into the gym. "But, any misbehavior and you'll be sent back to your regular classes!"

"Ned Bigby! Sign my yearbook!" Missy yelled, running over to Ned as he was about to go outside with Moze and Cookie.

"No!" Ned yelped as he was being dragged off my Missy once more.

"Hey Jennifer- Oh." Faymen had just walked up to Moze when he saw Ned being dragged by Missy.

"Hi, Faymen." Moze shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm going to go and see Lisa bye!" Cookie ran off hurriedly.

"I suppose you're going to save him, huh?" Faymen said in low tone.

"Yeah, I am." Moze said coldly.

"Well then. . ." Faymen walked off with out even finishing his sentence, leaving Moze to go after Ned and Missy. Hopefully Ned would still be in one piece. Missy was almost as bad as the Huge Crew.

_Worst problem ever!_ Moze thought as she was weaving her way through the students searching for Ned.

* * *

Okay, so only like two chapters left! Ahh! Anyway, I have every thing planned out, I just have to get it all out from my head. . . 


	11. Chapter 11

As you may or may not know, I like to take a few days to write chapters. So, at this very moment, I have no clue whether or not this is the last chapter. I will, however, know when I'm done writing. :-P

* * *

Moze was figuring out a problem with an answer that could not be found in the back of your text book.

Weaving in and out of the happy students, Moze was straining her sight to look for Ned and Missy.

"Ugh, where are they!" Moze groaned, clutching her yearbook to her chest. Every so often she would get stopped by people to sign yearbooks, but found it annoying having to tell people to not write on the very last of her book.

"Hey, Cookie!" Moze called, spotting Cookie, Lisa, and Coconut Head all signing yearbooks by the basketball courts.

"Oh, hi Moze!" Cookie said happily, switching yearbooks with her to sign. Fortunately, Cookie already knew not to sign on Ned's page, and Lisa and Coconut Head ended up writing next to his.

"Have any of you seen Ned? Or Missy?" Moze asked hurriedly.

"I saw Missy dragging him off towards the vending machines." Lisa said, handing Moze back her yearbook.

"Ned didn't look too happy, but he wasn't struggling either." Coconut Head added.

"Okay, thanks. See you guys later." Moze waved, running off towards the vending machines.

She bumped into Faymen once more, looking at him only once after he had passed her silently.

"What _is_ his problem?" Moze asked herself, almost forgetting about Ned being held captive by Missy.

"Psst! Moze!" Moze turned her head around frantically trying to find whoever called her name. As she was walking, a hand came out and grabbed her behind the soda machine.

"Wha-?" She was cut off, however, by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shhhh! Missy doesn't know I'm hiding here!" Ned whispered.

"S-sorry." Moze gasped as Ned uncovered her.

"Now, can I have your yearbook please?" Ned asked, rather abruptly.

"Hold on- what did Missy o to you?" Moze asked before hand over her book. The two of them were crammed behind the machine, Moze just barely able to move her arm enough to give in the book.

"Well, it started off as the usual, but she never got a chance to finish her dirty deed because another girl accidentally looked at me. Now Missy's chasing her around the school." Ned sighed, trying to grab hold of Moze's yearbook.

"Can we please find a different spot, it's too cramped." Moze pleaded, snatching her book away from Ned.

"But if Missy finds me. . ."

"I'll be sure to protect you from the evils of Missy Meany."

Ned looked around the area as if he were getting ready to cross a busy street. "Okay, let's go!" Ned took hold of Moze's arm and they ran across the front lawn, sifting through the other students until they arrived safely by the basketball courts near Cookie, Lisa, and Coconut Head.

"Happy now?" Moze asked sarcastically as she gave er yearbook to the eager Ned.

"Yup!"

Moze rolled her eyes as she now clutched Ned's while looking for her pen. She flipped through the pages, finding one to write on, and saw what some of the other people had written to Ned.

It was all pretty much the same, 'Thanks for the tips, they really helped!', 'Have a great summer! See you next year!', 'Good times in class!'. Moze got the same from her classmates too, she even wrote them also. But, she had always managed to think up of something different to write in Ned's and Cookie's yearbooks', seeing as they were her two best friends.

She sighed as she thought of what to write, and looked over to see if Ned had finished, only to find him huddled against the wall holding the book so close to him with his permanent marker moving furiously. She had time, Ned almost always took forever.

_Ned-_

_You truly are the greatest friend anyone could ever have, and your goofy actions and advice just seem to make it better. Our friendship is one of the most important things to me, and nothing could ever change that._

Moze wasn't sure of what to write next. It was starting to sound a little corny, which was very unlike her. Looking over to see if Ned had finished with hers, she found that he was still huddled against the wall.

Shrugging, Moze finished off hers, and waited for Ned.

"C'mon Ned! School's almost over!" Moze urged, waiting impatiently for her friend.

"Hey, I'm putting a lot of thought into this, so you should be happy." Ned said, peering over the book to look at Moze.

"Could you at least try and hurry up please."

"Don't worry, I'm almost done."

Moze sighed, and began to impatiently tap her foot.

"You know, I can take longer if you want." Ned smirked, now standing up.

"That's okay!" Moze smiled quickly, stopping her foot.

Ned chuckled faintly, and handed Moze back her yearbook with out any sort of eye contact. "I. . . gotta go see Cookie." And he was off.

"Okay. . ." Moze shrugged, and decided to visit some of her teachers.

She went back inside the school, walking down the silent (except for 6th and 7th grade classes) hallways. It finally hit her, that she was most likely to never return to Polk Middle.

Moze came to a halt when she reached Mr. Chopsaw's classroom. She peered inside, unnoticed, and saw that he was teaching a small group of 6th graders. Walking past the room, figuring she could say goodbye to one of her favorite teachers later, Mr. Chopsaw had spotted her.

"Ah, Mosely!" He said enthusiastically, pulling her inside.

"Hi." Moze said, giving a small, yet awkward smile to the group of pre-teens.

"This right here is probably the best student I've ever had!"

Moze just kind of stood there, still smiling, not sure of what to do.

"Are you the one that made your own locker?" A small red-headed boy asked.

"Er, yeah." Moze answered.

"Cool!"

"And do any of you know what it takes to be as good as Jennifer here?" Mr. Chopsaw questioned his class.

"Determination?"

"Integrity?"

"Perseverance?"

"No," He said rather flatly. "Where are they learning all these big words? He murmured to Moze.

"You need talent."

The class looked at him and Moze with befuddled expressions.

_This is taking longer than expected._ Moze thought to herself as she answered questions from the eager students, and even demonstrated the proper use of a power-saw.

Getting held up with Mr. Chopsaw didn't help, because school ended far to quickly for Moze to get done what she wanted. She had planned on visiting every single one of her old teachers, but only managed to wave at a few she aw in the hallway. She hadn't even gotten a chance to read what Ned wrote. Moze was eager to do so because Ned had been writing for almost 10 minutes.

With out even opening her locker yet, to clean it out, Moze quickly opened up her book and frantically looked through the pages to find Ned's scribbled handwriting.

Finally on the very last page, she had found a surprising great deal, coming from Ned. Her heart pounding with adrenaline, Moze carefully read it.

_As I sit here cautiously looking to see if Missy is around to drag me off once more, I have come to this conclusion:_

_I am an optimist. I am a fool. I am not sure. Because I'm your best friend, because I love you, if what you want is to be with Faymen then I will do everything in my power to support you and help you make your weird relationship work. But because I'm your best friend, because I love you, I also have to say... that I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I can't promise a future, I can't promise perfection, because we're us, I'm me and you're you. No one knows what will happen. But in my heart, I am sure. I'm in love with you Moze. And I hope you're in love with me too._

* * *

Yes, I did take what Ned wrote from _Grey's Anatomy_. No, this was not the last chapter. :-D 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm just going to skip the schpeel and start on with the chapter.

* * *

Ned was both pleased with himself for remembering the quote from that hospital show his mother watches, and nervous about Moze's reaction.

Standing at his locker, slowly putting the entire contents of it into his backpack, it occurred to Ned that he would need an entirely new set of tips for high school.

But, surprisingly, the guide didn't matter right now. Moze did.

-

She was still at her un-opened wooden locker, frozen.

"Hey Moze- What are you looking at?" Cookie asked, coming up to her locking holding onto all of his computer stuff that was in his own locker.

Moze's hands were now trembling, the yearbook still on the same page.

Cookie peered over Moze's shoulder to get a better look.

"Did Ned get that from _Grey's Anatomy_?"

"I-I've gotta go talk to N-Ned." Moze finally spluttered.

"You have to clean out your locker first!" Cookie reminded her, pulling Moze back towards her locker.

Moze groaned, opened up her locker, pulled out her backpack, and dropped the entire contents into her pack without bothering to be neat.

Cookie only shook his head as Moze ran off to find Ned.

-

Ned was sitting outside, his backpack bulging with his stuff, thinking of what to say to Moze.

"Look, Moze, I know what I wrote in your yearbook. If you want to be with Faymen, then will just forget any of this ever happened and we'll go about our normal lives." Ned murmured quietly to himself. Yes, that should work sufficiently.

He opened up his yearbook and looked once more at what Moze had written. The only thing that really stood out to him was that Moze had used 'Love, Moze'. She had never done that before.

"Ned!" Moze panted as she ran out of the school.

"Look, Moze-"

"Jennifer! I'm sorry!" Faymen yelled, running over to Moze and Ned.

"What!?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey guys- Whoa." Cookie said, walking out with all of his locker crap.

"Yes, I wasn't being very reasonable. Do you think we could talk?" Faymen said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well, I- Oh! Sorry, the bus is here!" Moze exclaimed, heading straight for the bus avoiding both his gaze and Ned's.

"What's wrong?" Faymen asked, truly confused. Ned glared at him, and silently fallowed Moze with out looking back.

"What did I do wrong!?" Faymen cried, his arms flailing in the air.

"Sorry, but I have to get on the bus!" Cookie said hastily, trying to run and carry all of his stuff at the same time.

"Wait! Cook!" Faymen called, grabbing his arm before he could go any further.

"You know." Faymen said earnestly.

"Oh, alright!" Cookie huffed, setting down his computer stuff. "Ned likes Moze, and he told her in her yearbook- he took a quote from a T.V. show and wrote it down- and Moze was about to talk to Ned right when you walked in!"

"Oh."

* * *

This chapter was incredibly short, and it was intended to be. This was also the last chapter. I know, you guys must hate me! When I get back from camp, I'll go through and make some edits and fix it all up. !Leuqus a eg yam tsuj ereht rof ,tref t'nod tub 


	13. Chapter 13

Haha, I lied. It's not over. After all of this time, I came around and finally made a proper ending. That, and I couldn't really think of a good sequel for this story. It stands on its one, to be honest. But I swear- no more after this!

* * *

"Jennifer, where's Faymen? I thought you two were going to meet up before he left?" Mrs. Mosely asked after she had gotten home from school.

"I don't want to talk about him," She grunted.

"Oh. . . Well, are you still getting together with Ned tonight like you always do on the last day?"

"I don't want to talk about Ned either," Moze sighed, and ran up to her room leaving her mother confused.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and there was a knock on Moze's door. Cooking walked in, smiling like he always did when he and Ned hatched up a plan.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked, holding back her laughter.

"Oh, I think you do!" He said excitedly, sitting down in her desk chair.

"Okay, fine. Show me what you've got," Moze rolled her eyes, expecting some stupid invention that Cookie had built within the fifteen minutes they've been home since school.

"This!"

"Cookie, that's a cell phone. I already have one," Moze said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Ah, but just wait," He wiggled in anticipation. The phone rang, and he motioned for Moze to answer it.

"Hello?"

------

"Hey, mom, I'm going over to Ned's house. Is that okay?" Moze asked her mother as she came downstairs, waving to Cookie as he left.

"Sure, but I thought you didn't want to talk about Ned?" Mrs. Mosely questioned, smiling.

"I know, but lately the two of us have had this problem, and I think we've found the answer."

* * *

This was supposed to be incredibly short. And cheesey. Don't forget cheesey. I hope that's better than just leaving it like it was before! 


End file.
